The Scientist
by HazelCat11920
Summary: After The Cuban Missile Crisis, Erik cancelled the Brotherhood and went back to Charles' house to live with him. (X-Men: First Class one-shot)


**It's called The Scientist from Coldplay's song The Scientist (from album A Rush Of Blood To The Head). It's probably better if you read this while listening to The Scientist. This is like a "I'm sorry" way because I haven't updated The Adventure of Chekov. And also because X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST PREMIERE TODAY ON MY COUNTRY (and probably worldwide) WEEEEEE.**

* * *

It's been a week since the Cuban Missile Crisis incident. He still haven't gotten used to using a wheelchair everywhere he went. He blames Eric for it. He hated the guy. But he did miss their beautiful times together. It was only a short period of time, but it was beautiful.

It was a beautiful raining morning. He saw a slight movement of shadow. He wasn't sure but he still kept his guards.

Then there was a nock at the door. Hank, Sean and Alex were having a holiday together so it can't be them. And because he was alone, he opened the door.

He tried to read the mind of the person (he was certain it was a person because of the nocking) but he can't. It seemed there's something blocking him. He thought of Emma Frost, but the last he heard she was in a high-level CIA containment facility so it can't be her.

Getting himself ready for whatever was behind that door, he opened it.

A cloak-hooded figure was behind that door. He was tall and wet from the rain. His head was facing down.

_Could it… but it can't be._

He confirmed his suspicion when the figure opened his hood and reveals his face.

With a sad smile, the man said, "Hello Charles. You look brilliant."

He was closing the door when Erik holds it.

"P-please, I-I'm sorry. Just let me-" He sighed.

Charles opened the door with an annoyed face. "What do you want Erik?"

There was silence between them.

Erik looked down. "The last time we met you tried to kill those people. Until Moira shoot you which you ben the bullets and-" Charles stopped.

Erik looked down at Charles' state.

"I really am sorry. Charles, please forgive me. I know you won't but…let me at least give you an explanation."

Charles gave up and let Erik entered the house. He was tired of all the fights and stress. He just wanted all these things to end.

"First of all, I am sorry about what I did. I shouldn't launch the missiles and makes you-" Erik sighed.

"Forget it, Erik. You did what you thought was right. I should've tried to fix you better."

With this, he looked at Charles' eyes. "What? No, you did your best. I just wasn't listening to you. If I didn't have much rage for anything, I-" Erik was speechless.

"Erik, I said forget it. You did what you did. What's done is done, we can't change that."

Erik nodded.

"Alright now, what do you want?"

There was silence for a moment, before Erik broke it.

"I wasn't certain if I want to come here, to face you. I've been thinking about the whole Cuban Missile Crisis thing. I was wrong to do what I did. I can't control my rage. I didn't continue the Brotherhood. It was only few people anyway. They already knew…except Raven. I didn't have the heart for it. Probably Janos already told her by now. She'll probably be excited to come back to live with you again." He laughed. Seeing Charles' serious face, he continued, "Anyway, you must have questions-"

"Why?" Charles asked. He was mad. How did he even _dare_ to come back to him?

"I-I realized I didn't want to live my life – _continuing _my life – on my own, without you."

With this, Charles was dumbfounded.

"Is there a chance we can start from the beginning all over again?" Erik smiled.

With his watery smile, Charles smiled and nodded. "Everyone deserve a second chance, do they?" He laughed.

Erik was grinning by now and quickly hugged Charles, while whispering to his ear, "I am sorry and I promise I'll try to be a better man."

'_I'm certain.'_ Charles answered, telepathically.

* * *

2 days after, Raven came back to the house. She didn't talk much to either because Charles and Erik spend most of their time together. And if she did talk to them, she mostly teased them and called them 'lovebirds'. She usually spent her day in her room after she discovered the fun of interacting in the Internet.

* * *

Few days after that aren't very easy either. They were bickering like an old married couple. Mostly because of Erik's rage. To stop the fight, Charles had to tamper with Erik's mind.

Charles also thought Erik how to play chess. A few times, Erik moved the pieces with his power because he said he was either too bored or lazy, which Charles replied by hitting Erik's hand and telling him to move it on his own. He became good at it and it became their regular activity together.

* * *

It was a beautiful noon. The sun was shining brightly and the wind outside was clement.

They were in the living room on a couch. Charles opened the window because it was stuffy when he didn't. Erik was lying back on Charles' lap. Their vision was uncertain. Mostly blank or at the window. With Charles playing Erik's hair and Erik slumbering.

Suddenly, Erik looked up at Charles' eyes and asked, "Do you love me?"

Charles was dumbfounded, He certainly didn't expect that, specially this fast.

"I know you won't forgive me and-"

"Hey!" Charles held Erik's cheek lovingly. "I have forgiven you the moment you were at my door."

Erik smiled.

"And yes, I do love you." With that, Charles kissed Erik's forehead.

* * *

**Forgive me but this is going to be a one-shot for my alternate choice would be very painful and after seeing xmdofp I just can't stand. So rather than making this an angst it'll be a happy ending one. But if you lot want me to continue this aka make a sequel, let me know. And I very much recommend readers to watch xmdofp sinCE IT'S VERY COOL AND AWESOME AND I JUST UGBSFGCNH and also as like /every/ Marvel movies: DO NOT GET OUT OF THE THEATER UNTIL BOTH CREDITS ENDS because really though the after credit was freaking cool. That is all.**


End file.
